Change: sensei to gakusei
by aia masanina
Summary: Aizawa ingat kalau dia harusnya pria tua bangka meski berumur 30-an tahun, tapi dunia di mana dia sekarang jomplang sekali! Kalau ini mimpi, untuk pertama kalinya, ia ingin bangun dari tidurnya. [Aizawa x Tsuyu / AiTsuyu]


_Kenapa tenang sekali?_

 _Bukannya … aku …_

Selintas pikiran itu membuatku membuka mata tiba-tiba. Langit-langit putih, suasana gelap tapi sinar matahari sudah masuk dari sela-sela gorden. Tidur yang nyenyak, tapi bukan berarti badanku menjadi segar dan rileks. Hal yang biasa. Memang begitu efek tidurku sehari-hari.

Kasur yang biasa, gorden yang biasa, kamar yang biasa. Kamar yang mengingatkanku pada masa muda. Dan aku baru saja membahas apa? Ini sudah pagi dan aku hampir telat. Sebenarnya aku tak terlalu peduli juga, sayangnya Iida terlalu peduli dengan rentetan pertanyaan memusingkan untuk menunjukkan aku guru yang tidak disiplin.

Aku berjalan terseok menuju kamar mandi. Rasanya jarak kepalaku dengan lantai lebih dekat dari yang bisa kuingat. Rambutku sepertinya lebih pendek belasan senti. Sakit punggung yang kadang kurasakan sebagai orang tua kini tak ada lagi. Aku bisa merasakan energi yang lebih banyak dalam tubuhku, energi yang biasa membuat anak muda bersemangat. Tapi memangnya aku peduli? Mungkin perasaanku saja, atau mungkin aku sedikit ketularan semangat berlebihan Bakugo.

Sampai kamar mandi, aku langsung mencuci muka di wastafel. Lagi-lagi perasaan aneh. Tanganku tidak sama sekali merasakan jambang tipisku. Aku belum bercukur akhir-akhir ini. Aku cukup mencintai jambangku, jadi untuk memastikan, aku mengangkat muka dan memandang cermin di atas wastafel.

 _Apa ini?_

Bukan kerutan-kerutan wajah yang kulihat. Bukan kantong mata hitam yang kulihat. Bukan pula jambang tipis dan rambut gondrong awut-awutan yang kulihat. Aku tahu ini wajahku, wajahku yang sangat familier, wajahku di usia muda—

Aku sontak mundur selangkah dan berdiri lebih tegak, memerhatikan tubuhku sendiri dari kepala sampai kaki.

Ini … sosokku semasa SMA!

.

.

.

* * *

 **Change: sensei to gakusei**

Boku no Hero Academia © Kohei Horikoshi

Aizawa x Tsuyu

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk hobi semata.

 _Happy reading!_

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

I'm a student … NANI?!

* * *

.

.

.

 _Apa maksudnya ini?_

Tinggiku sudah berkurang beberapa senti dari seharusnya. Rambutku lebih pendek, tubuhku lebih bugar, wajahku lebih muda. Tapi aku ingat siapa diriku seharusnya di masa sekarang: Aizawa Shouta si pria tua umur 30-an. Apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa aku jadi bertahun-tahun lebih muda, menjadi anak remaja tanggung?

Ah … kuingat-ingat dulu. Apa yang terjadi kemarin? Aku sedang bertugas, membasmi _villain_ , lalu …

"YOOOOO! AIZAWAAAAAA …. KAU SUDAH SIAP BERANGKAT KE SEKOLAAAHHH?!"

Berisik. Siapa yang pagi-pagi teriak-teriak di depan pintu kamar orang? Omong-omong, kamar ini bukan kamarku yang seharusnya kutempati, tapi mirip. Familier. Sering melihatnya tapi tidak memilikinya, karena kamarku yang asli lebih bagus mengingat aku seorang guru. Ini kamar di mana? Aku berusaha menemukan jawabannya dalam otakku.

"AIZAWAAAAAA! BANGUN, COOYYY!"

Sialan! Berniat menendang si biang ribut itu, aku berjalan cepat-cepat dan membuka pintu dengan kasar.

"Diam! Kenapa teriak-teriak—"

Ucapanku terhenti. Aku tak percaya siapa yang ada di hadapanku ini. Seseorang dengan rambut pirang bergulung norak, kacamata norak, seragam sekolah U.A, dan cengiran dari gigi-gigi berkilaunya yang selalu ogah kulihat.

"Hizashi?"

"Yooo! Aizawa, akhirnya kau bangun juga!" Harapanku pagi ini: tolong hentikan teriakan gila dari orang sinting ini. "Nah, sudah kuduga, kau masih kucel begitu! Ini jam berapa, Aizawaaaa?!"

Aku spontan menusuk kedua telingaku dengan kedua jari telunjukku.

"Berisik," hardikku dengan nada malas. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya. Kenapa kau pakai seragam sekolah? Kau yang bapak-bapak ini mau coba-coba _cosplay_ , hah?"

"Hah? Bapak-bapak?" Hizashi mengangkat satu alisnya. "Kau ngelindur, ya? Kita ini emang masih SMA kelas 1, tahu!"

 _Kelas 1 SMA?_

Sungguh, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Hizashi tidak sedang gegar otak, 'kan?

"Sudah cepat, coy!" Hizashi mendorongku masuk kamar, tapi dia tidak ikut masuk. "Bisa berabe kalau ada _Sensei_ patroli lewat! Sepuluh menit lagi masuk! Buruan!"

Hizashi menutup pintu dengan satu sentakan. Aku berdecak, antara kesal dan masih tak percaya. Aku melangkah ke arah lemari karena aku tidak menemukan apa yang disebut seragam sekolah di antara barang-barang di sini. Begitu lemari kubuka, langsung seragam sekolah yang tergantung rapi terpampang di depan mataku.

Ah, jadi nostalgia.

Tapi aku bukan orang melankolis, dan tak ada waktu untuk mengenang masa muda. Daripada mendengar teriakan Hizashi lagi, aku segera bersiap-siap.

.

.

.

Biar kuluruskan dalam otakku dulu.

Jadi tubuhku kembali muda seperti waktu aku berumur 15 tahun … 16? Atau 17? Bodoh amat. Juga sekarang aku adalah murid U.A kelas 1-A, tinggal di asrama sekolah. Teman-teman sekolah kebanyakan adalah orang-orang yang di masaku seharusnya menjadi _pro-hero_. Sebagian kecil di antara mereka adalah guru-guru U.A di masaku, seperti Hizashi dan Nemuri yang baru saja berpapasan denganku.

Satu lagi yang kusimpulkan: mereka masih merasa dirinya muda, bukan orang-orang tua seperti seharusnya. Hanya aku yang ingat bagaimana kehidupanku seharusnya, kehidupan mereka seharusnya.

Sepertinya aku yang gegar otak.

Halusinasi? Mimpi? Untuk pertama kalinya, aku ingin bangun dari tidurku.

Dan aku dengan bodohnya termenung di bangkuku, deretan keempat dari pintu kelas, persis di depan meja guru.

Sialan. Aku paling benci bangku ini, mengingatkanku semasa sekolah yang sering ditimpuk guru karena terang-terangan tidur di depannya.

Guru-entah-siapa yang mengajar pagi ini belum datang. Dia terlambat, persis seperti aku. Kelas pun jadi ribut, persis seperti kelas tempatku mengajar. Aku tidak berminat ikut ribut, sedari tadi bungkam dan berpikir, apa yang membuat semua ini terjadi.

Terbayang dalam kepalaku kalau aku sedang bertarung dengan segerombolan penjahat yang nyaris tak bisa kukalahkan. Seharusnya aku sendiri, tetapi ada seseorang yang nekat membantuku bertarung. Lalu dengan kecerdikannya, dia berhasil mengalihkan sebagian dari mereka dan aku sangat terbantu dengan itu, tapi …

 _Braakk!_

Spontan saja aku berdiri sampai mejaku berderak. Hizashi yang duduk di kiriku dan Nemuri yang duduk di kananku menoleh kaget, tapi aku tidak mengindahkan. Apa yang samar-samar kuingat cukup mengguncangku. Aku berlari ke luar kelas.

"Hei, mau ke mana?! Nanti _Sensei_ masuk, lho!" teriak Hizashi dari dalam kelas. "Aizawaaa!"

Aku belum benar-benar mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi padaku, pada dunia ini. Jika aku kembali ke masa SMA, mungkin _dia_ seharusnya belum ada. Kalaupun sudah ada, _dia_ pasti masih sangat kecil. _Dia_ tak mungkin bertemu aku, aku tak mungkin menemukan _dia_.

Tapi, aku tetap ingin melihat _nya_.

Dia adalah tanggung jawabku. Aku tak mungkin mengabaikan _dia_.

Yah, aku sudah bertindak bodoh, sih. Hentikan, kakiku. Buat apa kau lari? Kau mencari ke mana? Lari-lari menyusuri koridor sekolah seketat U.A ini cari mati namanya.

Tapi tetap saja, aku sudah kepalang tanggung di tangga. Kakiku berlari turun, sangat buru-buru. Saking buru-burunya, kaki kiriku terpeleset. Sial, aku bakal jatuh berguling-guling di tangga!

Sesuatu mengikat lengan kananku sebelum aku benar-benar jatuh berguling-guling. Aku sempat melirik benda apa itu—lidah?—dan aku langsung ditarik dengan cepat sampai melayang. Aku sangat syok sampai aku tak bisa mengeluarkan suara apapun dari mulutku. Ketika diturunkan dengan selamat ke lantai dan gulungan lidah di lenganku terlepas, aku masih terpaku.

Pasti ada seseorang yang menolongku, tapi dia di belakangku. Aku tak tahu siapa.

"Aizawa- _chan_ , apa kamu baik-baik saja?"

Suara yang familier, sangat familier. Aku perlahan menoleh ke belakang, mendapati seorang perempuan dengan rambut hijau panjang dan ada ikatan pita, mata besar dengan pupil bulat hitam, dan bentuk mulut yang pasti hanya dimiliki dia dan keluarganya. Ekspresi wajah itu sering diperlihatkannya sehari-hari, kaku seolah tidak merasakan apa-apa, tapi aku melihat kekhawatiran di matanya. Memang begitulah dia. Dia …

"A … sui?"

" _Kero_?" Dia memiringkan kepala heran. "Ada apa, Aizawa- _chan_? Tapi, omong-omong, panggil saya 'Tsuyu- _sensei_ ', ya."

 _Sensei_? _Sensei_? Benar juga. Sehari-hari aku melihatnya dengan seragam sekolah, tapi yang sekarang kulihat berbeda. Pakaian serba hijau, kostum _hero_ -nya, hanya kali ini tidak memakai kacamata atau apalah yang biasa bertengger di kepalanya.

Tidak ada murid yang mondar-mandir di dalam gedung sekolah dengan kostum _hero_ -nya saat pelajaran kelas. Itu berarti …

"Asui, kau bercanda?" Tetap saja aku bertanya dengan dungu. "Aku murid, dan kau … gurunya?"

.

.

.

Kesimpulan baru yang lebih ringkas:

 _Ini dunia terbalik._

.

* * *

 ** _To be continue_**

* * *

Yes, ini _multichapter_. Doakan saya _update_ -nya rutin sampai kelar. Saya belum terlalu memikirkan cerita ini akan dibawa ke mana. Saya menulis ini untuk bersenang-senang (modus: nambah asupan OTP), jadi nikmati saja, ya. Saya berusaha gak OOC. Sampai jumpa di _chapter_ berikutnya.


End file.
